


Должок

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: Долги надо отдавать, даже если они старые и ужасно глупые





	Должок

— ... Какие планы, Ску? Может, подобрать что-нибудь интересненькое? Или ты уже присмотрел очередного мечника где-то в Гималаях или Африке?  
— Нехер меня выдворять, я только вернулся, — Сквало зло стукнул по клаксону протезом, рявкнул: — Уебок!.. Я не тебе, Лус, тут какой-то кретин дорогу перебегал.  
— С возвращением, — рассмеялся Луссурия. — Так что, не нужно искать для тебя новых развлечений, милый? Ты теперь перейдешь на уничтожение бедных сицилийских пешеходов?

Прижав мобильник плечом к уху, Сквало припарковался в первом же свободном пространстве в ряду машин вдоль тротуара, вздохнул с облегчением и снова взял телефон в руку. Откинулся на спинку, расслабился и довольно ухмыльнулся:

— Пусть живут. А вы готовьтесь, я сейчас приеду наводить порядок. Наверняка же без меня развели бардак, бестолочи. Только кофе попью, — добавил он, зевнув. — Чертовы часовые пояса. Все, минимум месяц никаких полетов. Соскучился по Сицилии.  
— Ну-ну, — протянул Луссурия недоверчиво. — Надеюсь, на этот раз ты хотя бы на неделю задержишься.

Выйдя из машины, Сквало оглянулся по сторонам и зашагал к кафе, прятавшемуся в проходе между домами. На выносном меню цветными мелками старательно были выведены родные, ласкавшие слух «капоната», «аранчини», «фрута марторана», и внизу, большими розовыми буквами — «самый вкусный кофе — только у нас». Сквало почувствовал, что невольно улыбается. Он не обманывал Луссурию, на самом деле соскучился. 

— Эспрессо и стакан воды без газа, — бросил он бармену, присаживаясь за столик на террасе. 

Солнце еще не успело раскалить город, хотя скорая жара уже подступала. С дороги доносились сигналы автомобильных гудков, перемежаемые низким монотонным «деше-о-о-вые апельсины», выкриками футбольных болельщиков из телевизора в кафе. Пахло влажной древесиной от столика, морем, рыбой, базиликом и кофе. Сквало щурился и не мог перестать глупо улыбаться. Сейчас его радовало все то, что, как он сам отлично знал, будет нестерпимо раздражать через пару дней, подталкивая бежать куда-то или от чего-то, за новым соперником, на серьезное задание или от невыносимой скуки. Соперники в очередной раз оказывались слабаками, серьезное дело — мелочью, и Сицилия издалека снова представлялась самым прекрасным местом. Но нового Бьякурана не появлялось, очередной Колыбели не планировалось, и Сквало вновь отправлялся на миссию, обещавшую быть интересной, или на бой с мечником, который, по слухам, мог оказаться серьезным противником. И так по кругу, снова и снова. 

Официант поставил на стол маленькую чашку, одуряюще пахнущую кофе, запотевший высокий стакан и заспешил к соседнему столику, за которым усаживались две девчонки с цветными глянцевыми журналами в руках.

— Порцию фисташкового мороженого, — решительно произнесла та, что на взгляд Сквало была посимпатичнее: худенькая, с короткими темными волосами, — а потом мы решим, что еще будем брать.

— Вот смотри. Китай. Восемь дней. Отлично, по-моему, — как только официант ушел, бойкая сунула подруге раскрытый журнал, вернее, рекламную брошюру.

Глупые, ухмыльнулся Сквало, делая первый глоток, что может быть лучше Сицилии?

— Или вот, — тараторила девчонка, быстро перелистывая страницы. — Япония...

У Сквало от неожиданности дернулась рука, и он аккуратно поставил чашку на блюдце, борясь с внезапным желанием стукнуть этой чашкой по столу со всей дури. Хорошее настроение стремительно таяло.

Ему приходилось попадать в переделки, в почти безвыходные ситуации, но никогда, никогда еще ему не было так сложно найти этот чертов выход. Потому что ситуация была не страшной, она была глупой, и Сквало пасовал перед этой глупостью. Ляпнул перед боем за кольцо Дождя: «Это будет слишком скучно. Пусть проигравший будет должен победителю ночь. Хоть какое-то развлечение», — просто чтобы зацепить пацана. Было в нем что-то такое, будившее глухое раздражение и непонятный интерес, вызывавшее желание задеть, вытащить наружу крывшееся за японской вежливостью и вечной улыбкой. Задел, однозначно. Ямамото тогда вспыхнул до кончиков ушей, даже на смуглой коже было заметно, как он покраснел. Пробормотал неловко: «Ну ладно». И посмотрел вдруг пристально и прямо. В тот момент Сквало неожиданно показалось, что он совершает ошибку, но слова были сказаны, условие принято. А потом Сквало совершил еще одну ошибку — он проиграл.

И теперь он от необходимости расплатиться за проигрыш не то чтобы бегал... Скорее, избегал возможности этой расплаты. Общение ограничил односторонней отправкой дисков, лично в Японии старался не появляться, разве что в случае крайней необходимости. Но и тогда все оборачивалось так, что не отдать, мать его, старый должок, находились веские причины (то, что какой-то псих вырвал у тебя сердце — это же достаточно веская причина?). 

Но привычка не быть должным никому и платить по счетам, какими бы они ни были, забыть дурацкое пари не давала. И, как назло, Япония преследовала его — упоминаниями, случайными словами, даже в новостях, казалось, ее стало слишком много.

Не дожидаясь счета, Сквало сунул купюру под блюдце и решительно направился к шумной улице, на ходу вытаскивая из карманов телефон и ключи от машины. 

— Лус, знаешь... А найди мне что-нибудь интересненькое. Как можно дальше отсюда.  
— Быстро ты на этот раз, — Луссурия вздохнул и застучал по клавишам. — Как обычно, куда угодно, но не в Японию?

Сквало сжал в искусственных пальцах ключи, за малым их не согнув:

— Нет, — протянул он. Глубоко вдохнул, гоня неуверенность, и гаркнул: — Нет! На этот раз мне нужно именно в Японию.

Долги надо отдавать, даже если они старые и ужасно глупые.

***

Пацан если и вырос (это скорее всего, в его возрасте растут быстро), то на количестве мозгов это совершенно не сказалось. Распахнутое окно, орущий телевизор — Сквало невольно поморщился от криков болельщиков, что ж они все так вопят, что футбольные, что бейсбольные — короче, если бы целью было ликвидировать Ямамото Такеши, он бы с ней без проблем справился. 

И когда Сквало влетел в комнату, Ямамото и не подумал потянуться за оружием, откатиться в сторону, да хоть насторожиться, мать твою! Радостно воскликнул, вскакивая:

— Сквало!

Как будто они близкие друзья, которые расстались вчера вечером. Да как же ты жив-то до сих пор, Ямамото Такеши, с таким отношением к миру. Сквало смотрел с болезненным интересом — вытянулся, но совсем не так сильно, как ожидал; стал шире в плечах, черты лица стали немного жестче, но улыбка все та же, открытая, искренняя, раздражающая как черт знает что.

— Случилось что-то? — Ямамото едва заметно нахмурился. Сквало лишь резко мотнул головой из стороны в сторону. Ямамото расслабился, поддернул штаны, которые тут же сползли назад. И замолчал. Ни «за тобой должок», ни «я не верил, что ты все же решишься», объясняйся сам, Супербия Сквало, по какой надобности тебя сюда занесло. Ситуация постепенно превращалась из идиотской в очень идиотскую. 

— Наконец-то нашел время с тобой рассчитаться.

— Я не думал, что мы снова... Но раз ты так решил, — губы Ямамото на мгновение дрогнули, и тут же плотно сжались, — то... В додзе будет нормально...

Сквало автоматически выцепил боковым зрением вполне себе нормальную, европейскую кровать, постер с бейсбольной командой над ней, кубки на стеллаже рядом. А еще синай в подставке на противоположной стене — и резко вернулась уверенность в правильности происходящего.

— Я не об этом, — привалившись к стене, Сквало скрестил руки на груди и повыше поднял подбородок. Теперь он с трудом сдерживал смех. Все же дразнить этого пацана — какое-то специфическое, ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. — Я без меча, если ты не заметил. Нет, твой вариант мне нравится, но... не сейчас, короче. Я о другом долге сейчас. Спор перед боем дождя, припоминаешь?

Ямамото широко распахнул глаза, и Сквало почувствовал, как предательская ухмылка растягивает губы.

— Вижу что вспомнил. Ну так что, мне лечь, стать раком, или что там твоя фантазия подсказывает? Ты выиграл — ты и диктуешь условия.  
— Нет. Нет! — Ямамото замотал головой и даже руки вперед выставил для убедительности.  
— А что тогда? Отсосать? — Сквало уже откровенно веселился. — Формулировка дает тебе много возможностей. Смотри не ошибись в выборе, больше такого шанса у тебя не будет. Хрена с два я тебе еще раз проиграю.  
— Я не могу так, — Ямамото уставился в пол, переступил неловко босыми ногами.  
— Что ты не можешь? Изменить своей девушке?  
— Нет.  
— Парню?  
— Да нет же!  
— Ты импотент?  
— Нет! — Ямамото вскинул голову и снова покраснел, как тогда, когда обсуждали эти дурацкие условия пари.  
— Тогда что?  
— Я не могу вот так, сразу...

Сквало все же не выдержал, заржал:

— То есть тебе сначала нужно сводить меня в ресторан, подарить мне цветы, почитать стихи? Я освобождаю тебя от этой необходимости, ладно? Хотя вот пожрать я бы не отказался. ДЖАЛ отвратно кормит, а после приземления времени на еду не было. 

Ел и в самом деле последний раз еще в Италии. Задание Луссурия подобрал такое, за какое в других обстоятельствах Сквало ни за что бы ни взялся: перевоз ценного груза, забрать в пункте А, отдать в пункте Б. Ни к скверному характеру, ни к слишком приметной внешности Сквало такие поручения не подходили, но как повод для визита в Японию сошло и оно. С одной стороны, перед кем притворяться, кому какое дело до того, куда он поехал и зачем? Но причина поездки была такая, что Сквало хотелось о ней забыть, и лучше сделать заодно хоть что-то полезное — глядишь, перед самим собой будет не так стыдно. 

Перевозка, при всей ее легкости, была строго привязана к определенному времени, и с Сицилии пришлось вылететь сразу же после разговора с Луссурией, даже скинуть сумку и переодеться времени не осталось. Так что вместе со Сквало и важными (должны же они быть важными, раз их перевозил капитан Варии!) документами вояж совершили вещи, в которых он две недели изображал туриста на Багамах, выслеживая одного слишком задержавшегося на этом свете засранца. Сумку с ними, после того, как передал документы, Сквало скинул на съемной квартире, не тащиться же с ней к Ямамото. Душ принять успел, но глянув на часы, есть не стал — ночь, по сути, уже начиналась, а задерживаться в Японии еще на сутки он не планировал.

Услышав про еду, Ямамото ненадолго ожил — быстрым шагом подошел к холодильнику, открыл его. Насупился, разглядывая полки, передвигая с места на место пластиковые коробочки. Присел на корточки — штаны снова предательски поползли вниз, обнажая ямочки, но на этот раз он этого не заметил. Закончив с изучением коробочек, вытащил небольшую пластиковую бутылку, крутил ее в руках, пока Сквало не потерял терпение и не произнес ядовито:

— Что интересного ты нашел в составе соевого соуса, Ямамото Такеши?  
— Ты же не передумаешь, да?

Бутылочку он так и не поставил на место, как будто и в самом деле проверял, не появилось ли что неожиданное в тексте на этикетке.

— Верно.  
— Ладно, — Ямамото решительным движением вернул соус на место. — Но все равно начнем с ужина.

***

— Вот сейчас, смотри! — Ямамото указал подбородком на телевизор.

Игрок в белой форме готовился отбить мяч: перехватил биту поудобнее, занося ее вверх и вбок. Сквало смотрел на него — и видел Ямамото в начальной стойке Отражающего дождя, со сжатыми на рукояти катаны пальцами. Красивая вышла форма. Странная, но красивая. Накатило привычное удивление: не просчитал, не отразил, как так вышло-то, черт побери? — в смеси с настолько же привычным, но от того не менее пугающим восторгом. Трибуны на экране радостно взвыли, игрок побежал по полю, разбив вставшее перед глазами воспоминание.

— Сколько раз ты пересматривал эту игру?  
— М-м-м... Пять? Или шесть. — Ямамото поерзал, зацепил бедро Сквало своим, напрягся, и скомканно закончил: — Не помню точно.

«А мои диски? Их сколько? Вообще включал хотя бы?»

Часы, висевшие на стене, показывали без четверти двенадцать. Тянуть время, что и говорить, у Ямамото выходило мастерски: сейчас поедим, подожди, я нормально столик накрою, а вот я тут игру смотрел перед твоим приходом, там немного до конца, сейчас досмотрим вместе, да? Сквало цокнул языком, то ли злясь на себя, то ли восхищаясь чужой изобретательностью; повернулся к Ямамото, но тот отшатнулся секундой раньше, чем Сквало пошевелился. Впечатался спиной в стену, зажмурился, стиснув кулаки — в одном сжимал палочки, которые не успел отложить. 

— Отличная реакция, — Сквало подполз на четвереньках, всматриваясь в такое знакомое и одновременно незнакомое лицо: годы с последней встречи изменили его меньше, чем эмоции, которые отражались на нем сейчас, сменив стандартную вежливую улыбку. Сквало считывал их одну за одной, как голодающий, дорвавшийся до праздничного стола: неуверенность в вертикальной складке на лбу, волнение в подрагивающих прикрытых веках, возбуждение в тяжелом неровном дыхании и румянце, едва заметном на смуглых щеках. Сквало обхватил их ладонями, провел по сжатым губам языком, толкнулся на пробу; царапнул зубами нижнюю. Ямамото попытался мотнуть головой, протестующе замычал, но, поняв бесплодность попыток, дергаться прекратил. 

Постепенно ослабляя хватку, Сквало все настойчивее целовал, то обманчиво ослабляя напор, отодвигаясь и щекоча дыханием, то пытаясь разжать языком стиснутые зубы. Лицо под ладонями постепенно расслаблялось, безмолвное сопротивление сходило на нет, но, едва губы приоткрылись навстречу, Сквало отодвинулся. «Ну уж нет, ты сам это сделаешь, или я не я». Сел на пятки, не спеша убрал ладони от чужого лица, мазнув, маскируясь под случайность, по влажным припухшим губам. Медленно завел руки за спину, сцепил в замок.

— Знаешь, это даже обидно. Я тебе потрахаться предлагаю, а ты шарахаешься, будто я тебя на куски резать собрался. Хотя нет. Когда действительно собирался резать, ты был посмелее.

Он крепче стиснул пальцы, чтобы не поддаться желанию перехватить инициативу. Сквало помнил точные движения, уверенный взгляд Ямамото — в бою. Или на бейсбольном матче. Попадалась парочка с его участием... Ладно, не парочка, он посмотрел все, которые удалось найти, хотя хрен бы признался кому-то в этом даже под пыткой. И хотелось заставить Ямамото снова показать эту сторону себя. «Говорить негромко, двигаться осторожно, не торопить», — напомнил себе Сквало. Притих, выравнивая дыхание, и прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не ухмыльнуться: получилось. Ямамото открыл глаза — и сам придвинулся, неуверенно ткнулся губами в краешек рта.

— Палочки-то отложи, — шепнул Сквало.

— А? — Ямамото замер на мгновение, взъерошенный, с удивленно распахнутыми глазами; негромко рассмеялся и уже совсем свободно потянулся Сквало за спину, нащупывая низкий столик с остатками суши на тарелках, удивительно, как его не свернули в последние пару минут.

Челка щекотала переносицу, и Сквало мотнул головой, безуспешно попытавшись закинуть ее назад. Ямамото встрепенулся, нежно отвел падающие на глаза волосы. Телевизор взвыл очередной партией фанатских воплей, сопроводивших то ли удачную пробежку, то ли точный удар. Выключить надо было, запоздало сообразил Сквало, ревниво вперившись в глаза напротив, странно голубоватого оттенка от отраженного света монитора. Но Ямамото происходящее на экране больше не волновало — он неотрывно смотрел на Сквало, все еще придерживая челку у лба. Потом уронил ладони на плечи, горячие, даже сквозь форменную куртку ощущался жар; повел вниз, остановился на груди. Едва ощутимо тронул через слой ткани напрягшиеся соски, а во рту вдруг пересохло, и сердце зашлось. Снова поцеловал, на этот раз толкаясь языком, обхватив ладонями лицо, большими пальцами, фиксируя, надавил за ушами. 

Движения становились все более хаотичными: он крепко сжал пальцы у Сквало на плечах — и тут же отдернул, вновь вернул руки на тоже место, виновато погладил и убрал снова. Схватил его ладонь в свои, потянул вверх. Сквало засопротивлялся было, но сообразил с удивлением: решил снять с живой руки перчатку, далась она ему, и не стал мешать. Перчатка сидела туго, и снимать ее пришлось долго, приспуская с каждого пальца. Закончив, Ямамото бережно отложил ее в сторону и потерся о ладонь щекой. Мягко коснулся губами запястья — Сквало едва руку не отдернул: щекотно. А потом потянул в рот указательный палец. 

Как-то так вышло, что член Сквало брали в рот значительно чаще, чем пальцы. Да и перчатки он носил практически постоянно, отвык от прикосновений к коже, так что ощущений оказалось слишком много. Ямамото мокро трогал подушечки языком, прихватывал губами. Вид у него при этом был совершенно отрешенный, только ресницы подрагивали, но когда Сквало попробовал отдернуть руку, стиснул ее в ладонях крепко. В отместку всосал палец в рот, с нажимом провел по нему языком, и резко выпустил с хлюпающим непристойным звуком. 

В ушах зашумело. Сквало встал рывком, пошатнулся от запульсировавшей с удвоенной силой в висках крови, стряхнул с плеч куртку, уронил на пол не глядя. Поддел носком задник, откинул один сапог, следом второй. Выдернул ремень из шлевок. Ямамото плавным движением поднялся, в секунду оказавшись рядом.

— Не суетись, — тихо шепнул он и сам взялся за ремень.  
— Да ладно, — скривил губы Сквало, разводя внезапно ослабевшие руки. Ямамото тем временем успел расстегнуть ремень, дернул вниз собачку замка. Сел на колени, потерся щекой о наряженный член. Сквало отшатнулся, задыхаясь. Вытащил из кармана презервативы и смазку, кинул в Ямамото. Тот поймал их четким движением, на минуту словно вернувшись в реальность — поднял взгляд и удивленно вздернул брови.

— А то вдруг у тебя нет, — пожал плечами Сквало, продолжая раздеваться. Стянул майку, отшвырнул; сдернул штаны, отправил их в полет за майкой, и присел на кровать. Перекинул волосы на плечо. Ямамото потянулся к нему, выпутываясь из одежды; уперся ладонями в кровать у колен Сквало, поцеловал невесомо. Тело его било мелкой дрожью, мышцы напряглись до предела, взведенная пружина, а не человек, но он все еще сдерживался, продолжая трогать губами все так же целомудренно. Потом все же сорвался — прильнул всем телом, надавил, заваливая их обоих на кровать. С явной неохотой отодвинулся; сев на пятки, зашарил по покрывалу, не отводя взгляда. Сквало изучал его с удовольствием — Ямамото был из тех редких людей, которые без одежды выглядели не хуже, если не лучше, чем в ней. Четкий рисунок мышц, гладкая даже на вид смуглая кожа. Ровный, аккуратный член , большой для японца, но определенно короче, чем у него самого — с удовлетворением отметил Сквало — широкий, с потемневшей от прилившей крови головкой. 

Под зачарованным взглядом Сквало развел ноги. Ямамото выдохнул с шумом, выдавил смазку на ладонь — кажется, минимум полтюбика разом, вставил сразу два пальца, закинув один на другой. Оперся на руку, навис над Сквало — сосредоточенный, со складкой между бровей. Следил за реакцией, легко подстраиваясь под неозвученные, несформулированные даже мысленно желания, оставалось только подаваться навстречу этой изматывающей ласке. Для растяжки она была слишком долгой, как и для прелюдии. Ямамото просто трахал его пальцами, как только позволяла его извращенная фантазия: то резко надавливал фалангой, то тер подушечкой пальца, пока Сквало не запрокинул голову и не простонал, с трудом проталкивая слова сквозь судорожно сжатое горло:

— Давай уже...

Ямамото резко выдернул пальцы, неожиданно сполз ниже, потерся коротко гладкой щекой о тонкую кожу в паху. Уткнулся губами, застонал, тело выгнуло и заколотило. Сквало скрипнул зубами от разочарования, потянулся, чтобы оттолкнуть его, но Ямамото перехватил руку. Поднял голову, уставился мутными глазами.

— Бездарно проебанный шанс, — зло выдавил Сквало. — Хотя нет, тут слово надо другое.  
— Мы на ночь спорили. Она еще не закончилась.

Вопреки ожиданию, он не засмущался и не попытался скрыться. Вместо этого снова подтянулся, навалился и полез целоваться — уверенно, властно врываясь языком в рот. Схватился рукой за плечо, вдавил пальцы, разминая мышцы. Довел небрежный массаж до протеза, ласково погладил кожу на границе живой руки и пластика. Член отзывался болезненными спазмами, зажатый между напряженными животами, и Сквало с удивлением почувствовал, что у Ямамото снова стоит. Возраст шальной или действительно настолько нравилось? 

— Перевернись. Не так. Голову сюда.

Сквало перекатился, ошарашенно почувствовав, как от отрывистых властных слов сладко стянуло в солнечном сплетении; лег поперек кровати, уперся головой в скрещенные предплечья.

Ямамото надавил ему на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться. Ноги разъехались широко, до боли в мышцах, член цеплял простынь. Зашуршала разрываемая обертка презерватива. Сквало задышал глубже, настраиваясь на несколько неприятных минут — ощущение заполненности поначалу бывало очень неприятным. Но оказалось, зря волновался — Ямамото задвигался неглубокими частыми толчками, то ли аккуратничая, то ли интуитивно поняв, что так будет приятнее. Ноги разъезжались все шире, Сквало терся, прогибаясь, о постель. Голова свесилась, волосы мотылялись в такт толчкам. Ямамото уткнулся в обнажившийся затылок, обхватил член, задвигал пальцами. Сквало втянул воздух ртом в беззвучном вздохе, кровь сильнее прилила к голове, запульсировала в висках, горячая волна прошла от ладони на члене к затылку, которого касались сухие губы, и дальше, в голову, накрывая и утаскивая за собой. Ямамото догнал его в несколько глубоких толчков, окончательно вбивая ослабевшее тело в матрас. 

Ямамото тяжело перекатился, обхватив Сквало и утянув его за собой. По-хозяйски закинул на него руку. Матч, оказывается, успел закончиться, телевизор транслировал «белый шум». Было лень шевелиться, объятие вышло уютным, хотелось закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон. 

— Ты меня не перепутал со своим плюшевым мишкой? — прокомментировал Сквало, пошевелив плечом, пытаясь столкнуть Ямамото.  
— У меня нет мишки, — сонно возмутился тот.  
— Я и смотрю, что ты компенсируешь, — Сквало снова дернулся, попытавшись встать.  
— Ночь еще не закончилась, — борясь с зевотой, пролепетал Ямамото, еще плотнее обхватил его, и тут же ровно засопел в подмышку.

Для надежности прождав пару минут, Сквало осторожно вывернулся из цепкого объятия. Ямамото недовольно заворочался, послушно вцепился в подсунутое одеяло и отрубился.

Морщась от тянущей боли в мышцах, Сквало наскоро натянул вещи и ушел так же, как и пришел — через окно. В конце концов, принять душ можно и у себя в номере.

Через полчаса, яростно вытирая мокрые волосы, он уже набирал знакомый номер. Дождавшись ответа, рявкнул:

— Так, вот только без комментариев сейчас! Мне нужно задание. Как можно дальше от Японии.

*** 

Сквало лежал, прижавшись щекой к прикладу. Капля пота щекотно сползала из-под банданы; трещали цикады, перекликивались птицы, настырный комар пищал над ухом. Делал он это так давно, что писк успел стать естественным фоном, составной частью окружающих душных джунглей. Новоявленный диктатор очередной маленькой и гордой банановой ездил этим маршрутом ежедневно, судя по отчетам, не доверять которым оснований не было. Но Сквало сидел в этих джунглях, в компании чертовых цикад и комаров, уже третьи сутки — заказ не появлялся, ни по расписанию, ни вне него. Все же у этих диктаторов было охренительное чутье на опасность, благодаря ему и становились правителями. Отвлечься было не на что, мысли лезли в голову, воспользовавшись свободным временем, и не обращать на них внимания, как на комара, увы, не получалось. 

По всему выходило, что стоило отдать должок раньше. Все прошло бы неловко и быстро, и можно было бы, вздохнув с облегчением, назначить пацану на утро встречу в додзе. Проверить, как бы он отразил удар, который Сквало подсмотрел у юркого бойца-турка, увидеть воочию новые формы Шигуре соэн, которые помнил только по воспоминаниям из будущего. А потом можно было бы напроситься на ужин и продолжить вечер в той же кровати... И все варианты развития событий этим и заканчивались. Все вроде бы пошло так и не так одновременно. Ямамото не то чтобы набрался опыта, но его с лихвой компенсировал энтузиазм и уверенность, которой раньше быть не могло. И все же не отпускало ощущение — заставил. Надавил, пусть не физически. Заигрался в попытке задеть, ошибся, не просчитал, и продолжает делать одну ошибку за другой, сплетая их в цепь — начиная с того самого дурацкого спора перед боем Дождя.

Скрипнув зубами, Сквало схлопнул пальцы в кулак у уха, раздавив назойливого комара. На смену ему тут же пришли еще несколько — и мысли снова понеслись по тому же замкнутому кругу. Чутье диктатора, похоже, не подвело его и сегодня; собственное чутье Сквало орало, что он влип, и нужно бежать еще дальше, чем напичканная повстанцами захудалая республика.

Когда он уже решил, что и сегодня ожидание будет бесполезным, вдали зашумела машина, понеслась, подпрыгивая, по бугристой дороге, поднимая клубы пыли. Сквало, оскалившись, положил палец на спусковой крючок. В конце концов, всех этих диктаторов подводило одно и тоже: они считали себя слишком крутыми, чтобы верить какому-то там чутью. 

Через несколько минут все было кончено: Сквало уходил по деревьям, прыгая с одной огромной ветви на другую, птицы вспархивали из-под ног, возмущенно галдя. Дождавшись, когда в приемнике сквозь треск послышится голос Луссурии, он коротко отчитался:

— Готово. Ухожу по варианту два. Неделю вызывать только в экстренных случаях.  
— Принял, милый, — промурлыкал Луссурия. — Снова на поиски супер-мечника? Пусть тебе наконец-то попадется тот, который тебя удовлетворит.

Хмыкнув, Сквало выключил приемник, прикидывая, есть ли смысл пытаться уйти через аэропорт, или на Японию отсюда будет удобнее двинуть через море.

В отличие от неудачников-диктаторов, он рисковал, как и творил всю прочую хуйню в своей жизни, с открытыми глазами.

***

Пацана найти оказалось несложно: торчал недалеко от дома, беседуя с девочкой-лапочкой в короткой форме. Милая такая, правильная японская девочка, сумочку сжимает в ладонях, глазки в пол. Наверняка куча извращенческих мыслей в этой невинной на вид головке, все они, японцы, такие.

— Эй, — рявкнул Сквало, даже не пытаясь сдерживать злость.

Милашка в коротенькой юбочке моментально отпрыгнула в сторону, а Ямамото повернулся на крик, и вежливое внимание на лице сменило удивление — вот только привычной улыбки на лице не было. Он махнул на прощание девчонке, перебежал пустую дорогу. Стоял теперь напротив, непривычно притихший и напряженный.

— Ты так неожиданно исчез в прошлый раз.  
— Дела, — пожал плечами Сквало неопределенно. — Ну, что ты там говорил про додзе?

...Десятая форма вживую смотрелась так шикарно, что Сквало даже присвистнул от восхищения, уворачиваясь. Ямамото тут же выпал из нужного настроя, обернулся, тяжело дыша.

— Пацан, не щелкай клювом. Сейчас я мог два раза ударить. Сюда, — Сквало ткнул мечом на ключицы в расстегнутом вороте рубашки, слегка поднял меч и указал острием на шею, — и сюда. Ты бы не успел среагировать.  
— Да, — Ямамото тяжело сглотнул: кадык прошел в миллиметровой близости от лезвия. — Пожалуй.  
— О какой хуйне ты думаешь, вместо того чтобы думать о бое? — не выдержал Сквало.  
— Ты зол на меня, да?  
— Скажи еще «обиделся», ага. И именно поэтому приперся сюда и позволяю демонстрировать на себе твой «непобедимый».

Сквало для убедительности показал «кавычки» пальцами живой руки.

— И все равно мне не надо было... — упрямо произнес Ямамото.  
— Похоже было, что мне не понравилось?  
— Мне не надо было пользоваться твоим проигрышем, — мотнул головой из стороны в сторону Ямамото. — Вообще не надо на это спорить было. Если бы можно было бы вернуться и что-то изменить, я бы отказался от этого условия. 

«И я», — мысленно согласился с ним Сквало. Похлопал по бедру кулаком, делая вид, что размышляет.

— Ладно. Тот бой мы уже не переиграем, но... Можем устроить другой. На желание. 

Протянул руку, ухмыльнулся. Ямамото, на секунду задумавшись, кивнул и ударил ладонью по подставленной ладони.

— Упал и не поднялся за пять секунд — проиграл. Не вздумай в поддавки играть.

И пошел в атаку без предупреждения.

Бой длился дольше, чем Сквало предполагал, и вполне достаточно, чтобы поверить в то, что Ямамото дрался в полную силу. Так что, когда тот наконец рухнул, уклоняясь от очередного броска, Сквало искренне обрадовался, вскинул руку в победном жесте, и начал отсчет.

— Эй, я еще, — тяжело хватая воздух, просипел Ямамото, силясь подняться, — могу драться!  
— ...девять, десять. Вообще без, — Сквало глубоко вдохнул и упал рядом, — вариантов. Десять больше пяти. Аж в два раза.  
— Ладно, — Ямамото закинул руки за голову, нахмурился и отвел глаза в сторону. — Говори.

— Так, цветы я не люблю. Стихи тоже, да что-то и не верю, что ты спец по их чтению... Пригласи меня на ужин. Вот такое незатейливое желание, — сказал Сквало, глядя в потолок, и покосился на Ямамото. Тот широко распахнул глаза, повернулся, заметался взглядом по его лицу, пытаясь понять, не шутят ли над ним. И улыбнулся — впервые за весь этот чертов день. 

Сквало прикрыл глаза и позволил себе расслабиться. Сейчас он был уверен, что наконец-то все делает правильно.


End file.
